Heart And Soul Electivire vs Magmortar
by Alpha Deathclaw
Summary: This story follows the lives of Flint and Volkner as they each are involved in seperate accidents, all leading to a clash between the two that will determine the fate of Pokemon itself. Rated T for the odd one or two cusses.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. Game Freak do. They are mega epic. Yeah. Not only that, but I don't want a lawsuit.

Heart And Soul:  
Electivire VS Magmortar PART 1 Volkner's Tale

It had been 1 year since the accident, yet I still remember it like it was in the grasps of yesterday. I'll tell you what happened, if you'd like. So, sit down, relax, get a coffee and listen to my tale:

My name is Volkner. I used to be a normal ordinary person: I used to be a Gym Leader in Sunyshore City. I had a family... or, rather, I owned my own Pokemon. After my family left me, my Pokemon became my family.  
Then, one day... I partly became one. It all happened when I met Zapdos.

5 DAYS BEFORE THE INCIDENT:  
"Alright, Electivire! Use Volt Switch!", I commanded to my Pokemon. "ELECTIVIRE!", it loyally replied. Within a second, Electivire was already concealed within a collosal electric sphere, perhaps outsizing even me, known to be exceptionally tall. That ball jolted to the opponent's Pokemon at what seemed to be light-speed; yet not even that was quick enough to match the Trainer's reflexes. For, whilst the electrical attack was going forth, he could still manage these words:  
"Darkrai! Dodge and counter with Dark Pulse!".  
As his Pokemon was ever-faithful to his trainer, that is what the Pitch Black Pokemon did. Not only would my faithful Thunderbolt Pokemon miss his attack, but the attack of Darkrai caused Electivire, who was my last Pokemon, faint... costing me a victory.  
Tobias, who had a good memory, realized he had defeated me, tugged his arm down (as if to say, "Yes!"), and returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball.  
Reluctantly, I sighed... "Well done. That was a great, if rather... ahem... one-sided. By rules of the Pokemon league, then, I must present you, erm...what's you're name again?"  
"Tobias.", he replied.  
"Then,", I continued, "I, by rules of the league, must present you with the Beacon Badge. You deserve it.".  
As soon as those words had been said, Tobias bowed, removed the Badge from my hand and stormed out of the building. Having been humiliated by this mysterious trainer, I sat down, still wondering if I was still worthy of even being a Gym Leader. It felt as if my dignity had been torn from me, as a sheep would with it's wool.  
I spent the rest of that day thinking about my humiliating loss. At one point, Electivire even came out of his Pokeball just to console me, because he was depressed to see me in such a state. That hardly ever happened. That day, I temporarily closed the gym, purely out of worry that another trainer would come to humiliate me a second time. I couldn't let that happen again. That would have driven me to suicide!

4 DAYS BEFORE THE INCIDENT:  
Still pulling myself together, I went out with my Pokemon to the top of Sunyshore's lighthouse, to watch the Pokemon league buildings, thinking it would cheer me up. We only stayed there for a brief time, partly because it bored me to fuck-all, and partly because I knew that that was where the mysterious trainer from yesterday would be headed. I swear, legendary Pokemon should be banned from the gyms. Anyway...  
Whilst relaxing atop the lighthouse, I thought about where we should go to take our minds off things. We took a map of the country and looked at places. There was a notable lack of places for Electric-type Pokemon to hang out: none in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova. Or, rather... there was none until Electivire pointed out the Power Plant in Kanto. That seemed to sway us all.  
"Hey, good job, friend!", I told him, rubbing the top of his furry head. He smiled at this, smiling like he had just found out he had superpowers, smiling like he was proud of himself. Where was I? Ah, yes... back to reality.  
So, after this, I pulled out my laptop and went online to book tickets to the S.S. Kanto, a ship that set out from Snowpoint City to Vermilion City. It was one of the most complicated things I have ever done, and I'm : having to book tickets for me and my Pokemon, with when I'd set off, where from, and all that stuff. Ugh...  
Well, we'd decided to just wait for a day, sitting down on the edge of the bridge, watching the gleaming ships passing by. Just relaxing together, uninterrupted and in peace...  
"HEY! Are you Volkner?". An eager, young boy, around the age of 10, with a Pikachu just sitting on his shoulder in a carefree way, had just ran up to me and shouted that eagerly.  
"OH MY FU-", I panicked, just about to fall off the bridge and into the funnel of a ship. In fear, I lost conciousness. I was scared. I thought that I'd let go and died.  
My field of vision was just blackness for an hour or two, which made me confirm that I'd died. Or so I thought...  
After this ordeal, a yellow, birdlike figure appeared and flew closer...and closer... then it opened it's mouth. It had become clearer than it had previously.  
"Greetings. I am Zapdos, the electric bird. I have come to inform you that in four days time, you will become one with your Pokemon. This will lead to a battle that will determine the fate of them all, including me. I bid you farewell.", it told I stared into space for what seemed like years, with nothing but blankness happening in front of me.

3 DAYS UNTIL THE INCIDENT I was hearing two voices as I was regaining my conciousness. Both of them sounding so fucking familiar, and I hadn't even heard one of those Pokemon before. "Pika pika pi?", one of them squeaked. "Electi? Electivire?", the other one said in a deep voice. As I was opening my eyes, those voices turned out to belong to the young boy's Pikachu, who was looking awkwardly at it's trainer, and my Electivire, who was staring nervously at me, wondering if I had gone into another life.  
Ever since I had rescued him as an Elekid (from a group of Pupitar), he had relied on me for survival. Electivire was like a brother to me (and he still is. He doesn't die at the end or anything. Don't worry.).  
"Are you OK? My name is Ash. You were out cold for a day, and we've all been watching you for the day.", said Ash as I was waking up.  
"Ugh... yeah, I'm fine... who was that who scared me off the edge? I sware, I'll f... kill them.", I replied.  
Ash, at this point, blushed nervously. I immediately figured out who did it.  
"Meh, on second thoughts... I'll be OK.", I shouted, not to scare the Trainer or it's Pikachu.  
Suddenly, a guy who seemed to be incapable of opening his eyes walked up behind Ash, who was being reassured by his followers. He introduced himself: "Hey, I'm Brock. Sorry about him, he means well."  
"It's OK, I for- WAIT. Are you... you... the Pewter Gym Leader?", I exclaimed. Brock nodded.  
Changing the subject, I told Ash: "I used to be like you."  
"How?", he replied.  
"I had a Pikachu once."  
"Really? WOW! What happened to it?"  
"PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!", yelled Ash's Pikachu, who was running towards my shoulder and jumping on it happily.  
"Well... I can show you?", I continued, only just realizing the mouse Pokemon on me. I grabbed a Pokeball, pushed the circular button and commanded this: "Out you come!"  
At this moment, my Raichu appeared out of it's Pokeball.  
"RAICHUUUUU!", it screamed.  
"Pika...?", Ash's Pikachu shuddered.  
"It's OK. It's not gonna hurt you.", I told it.  
"I think he likes you.", Ash told me in turn.  
I smiled.  
"Hey...urm... I have about 15 tickets to go to Kanto. 7 of them are already booked, so...", I grinned.  
At that point, pretty much every thing I had met today opened it's mouth and gaped. Then they drooled.

2 DAYS UNTIL THE INCIDENT "We're on a boat!"  
We were setting off to Kanto at this moment in time, and the boat was practically filled up by our party. This would be the first time that a lot of the Pokemon with us had been to a different region, like Electivire and Raichu.  
"Hey, Ash, have you ever been to Kanto before?", I asked.  
"I live there!", he replied.  
The journey from then on was pretty much filled with nothingness apart from Pokemon battles. At first it was me vs Brock (I won), Brock vs Ash (Brock won), Ash vs Dawn (Ash won), Dawn vs Brock (Brock won) and then Dawn vs me (I won). We decided to save Ash's battle with me until we were back in my gym.  
After those battles, the ship had docked in Vermilion City, Kanto's main port. It was rather quaint for a place so close to the sea: the buildings were, in the flesh, made from stone bricks. The sea was not so loud to the point of everyone moving away from the town. Even the gym was only filled with a slight humming noise. "Hey, I wonder what type of Pokemon are there?", I asked.  
"Oh, it's like your gym: electric.", Brock replied.  
I was shocked at this, so I decided to have a quick battle with the gym leader. That turned out to take hours and hours of puzzles before I finally got to meet Lt. Surge. "Hey! Ash! You're back! I see you brought... someone?", he introduced himself.  
"Oh, yeah, this is Volkner, the Electric-type Gym Leader in Sinnoh.  
"Woah! This guy is... I've heard so much about... OH MY GOD!"  
"... I've heard so much about you too.", I told him.  
"Eh?"  
"...you OK?", I asked.  
"Yeah, I am now. Hey, wanna battle?", he replied.  
"OK!", I told him, getting ready for battle. I thought he was an Electric-type, not Psychic!

The battle had begun. He sent out Electabuzz.  
I used Raichu for that battle. The match was very quick and entertaining, I must say!  
"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"  
"Electabuzz, use Quick Attack!"  
"Thunderbolt!"  
"Low kick!"  
The match went on for thirty minutes, until...  
"Raichu! USE THUNDERBOLT!"  
This KO'd Electabuzz.  
The match continued in such a style, until the final battle: Lt. Surge's Raichu vs Electivire.

1 DAY UNTIL THE INCIDENT

As the match had raged on for hours, everyone was very tired, so we decided to speed it up... although, as Electivire is the beast it is, that was not neccesary:  
"Electivire! USE ThunderPunch!"  
It was as simple as that. Raichu did not stand a chance, and as the move hit, Raichu went flying back until it hit the wall behind it, which was a long distance away, then it fainted.  
"Rai... Raichu?", Lt. Surge asked, worried.  
Raichu stuck it's paw up to show it was OK.

After this, we stopped into the nearest hotel and stayed there for the night. It was a cozy little place; we pretty much filled all the rooms there, and all our Pokemon were in our Pokeballs... so, that means there were 4 bedrooms. It was more like a large house than a hotel. But, it's about quality, not quantity, as they say. That means that the place we stayed in was, honestly... AMAZING!  
We had a nice night's sleep, each in different rooms, and when we finally pulled ourselves together, until an eager 'beaver' came out of it's Pokeball to wake us up. Well, when we say beaver...  
"Electivire!". That is pretty much what everybody in the premises woke up to. As you can guess, we were pretty mad at the Pokemon, but, as it only had good intentions, we decided not to scold it. This time.  
"Agh...my neck is killing... what the heck did Electivire wake us up for?", yawned Brock.  
"Yeah, I don't know either.", replied Ash.  
"Maybe it was hungry...?", questioned Dawn.  
At this point in time, I had my head leaning against the windows, staring at the walls like a Team Rocket executive would.  
"No, it wasn't that...", I confirmed.  
There was a clueless silence at this moment. Everyone seemed bewildered at that moment. No-one broke the silence for a while.  
Finally, Dawn asked: "Then... what could it be?". "I think... and this is just a guess, but... I think he could be excited for where we're going today.", I replied.  
"Where?", Ash wondered.  
"The Power Plant."  
"But... how are we going to get there? None of us can legally drive, and none of us have Pokemon that can travel anywhere, so...", Brock revealed.  
"Yeah, you have a po- WAIT! Don't you have an Onix?", I asked.  
"Yes... why?", Brock replied.  
"We can travel underground on it's back!", I reminded him.  
"Pikuh...pi?", asked Pikachu, who was pretty clueless of this conversation.  
"Won't that...sort of...you know, destroy the land and kill pretty much everything?", Ash asked.  
"No... Onix is a ground-type Pokemon so he can go underground!"  
"...oh yeah!".  
So, once we were in a secluded area far from human civilization, Brock pulled out a Pokeball and opened it. "Alright! Go Onix!", he demanded. At this moment, a colossal rock snake came out of the small ball. It seemed to be at least 25 feet in length. "O-o-ohnix!", it roared.  
"Onix, use dig!", it's trainer commanded. To this day, I still don't get how he didn't have a look of awe on his face because of the fact he controlled such a marvellous creature. The Rock Snake dug a burrow underground, and then started going off like a fire had began on it's tail.  
"Hey, Ash!", I claimed.  
"Uh... yeah?", he replied.  
"Do you wanna know what Pokemon I want from this region more than any other?"  
"OK... what?"  
"Well...you see...erm...I've always wanted, more than anything, a Bulbasaur... but I've never been able to get one.", I told Ash nervously.  
"I have one!"  
"Ah... you do? I assume you won't want to trade, but..."  
"Well, I might, MIGHT, be able to make a deal. Are you willing to give up Raichu?"  
"Well, I'd do anything for one, so... OK!"  
At this point, Raichu came out of it's Pokeball:  
"Rai...?"  
"Ah, Raichu... I know I'm not the greatest of trainers,"  
"Chu...", the Pokemon sighed, it's eyes rolling.  
"So, I've took that into consideration and, when we get to Pall-", I continued.  
"Alright guys! Brace yourselves!", Brock yelled.  
"For wha... WHOOOAAAAAHHHH!", we all replied. Brock's Onix was very high up in the air, at 100, maybe 150, foot in the air, which made many of us to shit our pants.  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"  
The Rock Snake Pokemon, who was falling down at a speed causing us believe that we had just flew into an intense gravity zone, was facing downwards directly and descending.  
50 feet from the ground.  
25 feet...  
20 feet...  
15...  
10...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
THUD!  
We had crashed into the earth. We were all pretty shaken from the experience, but most of us were OK. Most of us.  
"Guys... have anyone seen a Piplup anywhere?", Dawn asked.  
"Well, Onix, Electivire, Pikachu and...", Ash replied.  
"OH SHIT!", Brock exclaimed.  
"Language, pottymouth...", muttered Ash.  
"What?", I asked.  
"Piplup's fell off Onix and, right now, is anywhere in the Lavender Town area, and Onix appears to... Onix?", the gym leader continued.  
The teenager summoned all of his might to lift the Rock-type Pokemon's head up, but, when Brock finally lifted it, there was a silence.  
"Onix?"  
It took us a minute, maybe two, to come across the horrible truth, but there was no way to avoid the truth: Onix had perished from the landing.  
Brock told us to go ahed to the Power Plant, whilst he was left to mourn his starter Pokemon. Among the three of us, a cold silence had fell, as we remembered the rock-type that had helped us on our journey.  
"Guys?", Dawn asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon us.  
"Yes?"  
"I think that, you know... Piplup may not be with us long-"  
At this point, a little creature was speeding downwards at great velocity. Two of us were struck in awe, and Dawn, well...  
"PIPLUP!", she yelled.  
All of us were trying to think of a plan to stop Piplup from dying, but Electivire was one stop ahead. In a tick, the Thunderbolt Pokemon rushed out of it's ball, ran out, grabbed me and put me on it's shoulder.  
"Woah, Electivire! This isn't liike... oh, I see! You're putting me up so I can catch Piplup! You clever Pokemon!", I said. In an instant, I shot my arms out and cupped my hands, waiting for the moment of truth. That moment came along very quickly: CRASH!  
I felt my hands violently fall, as if a dead weight had fell onto my arms. I knew that Piplup had come.  
"Pip... Piplup?", the valiant Penguin Pokemon coughed. It looked up at me, and ran towards my shoulder, grabbing it.  
"Piplup! You're safe!", it's owner yelled, sprinting towards her Pokemon.  
"How can I ever repay you?", she asked me, tugging the Piplup from me.  
"Well, it's not me who saved your Penguin Pokemon...", I replied, looking down. At this point, Electivire had sat down and buried it's head in it's furry hands.  
"Oh, yeah...", Dawn sighed, looking at the Electric-type on the ground. The Pokemon turned around, smiling at Dawn expectantly.

After this ordeal, we looked around.  
"Hey, where's the... Oh, OK!", I asked. I looked ahead of me, and I realized we had reached our destination: the Power Plant.

THE INCIDENT "Woah!", we all yelled in unison. The plant looked nothing like we'd expected. Many Trainers were standing around the towering electric towers, looking for a trainer to battle them. As I took my first step, however, a bird similiar to the one in my hallucination flew directly ahead of me, glowing with electricity.  
"Woah... this is creepy. I saw this in my hallucinations!", I yelled.  
Instead of speaking, the building glared at me, caving me in. What I did not know, however, was that if Zapdos was seen in a dream, then the dreamer would bee involved in a horrific, electricity related accident. "The myth... yes, I remember...", I sighed. Even Electivire knew about this, so it grabbed my hand, embracing it hard.  
"Zapdos... Is... Here...", the bird echoed.  
At this point, an aura had appeared around me and Electivire. Something was happening. The glow was expanding...  
bigger...  
biggeR...  
bigGER...  
BIGGER...  
ZAP! The aura had imploded into us.

Hi guys! This was only the first part of the tale... the second and third points will be here in a week or two. So, I'm only going to give you one spoiler... Electivolkner.  
Also, I doubt you have, but if you have read my other tale, 'Ceasar and the evil Soulkeeper', I'm still wondering whether or not to continue it due to it's awfulness. Please, though, help me on that decision with your reviews. It's a shame; the story was supposed to have a good ending. Tell me what I should do with the tale, thanks. 


End file.
